<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tony Stark by FluxieJew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261262">Tony Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluxieJew/pseuds/FluxieJew'>FluxieJew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluxieJew/pseuds/FluxieJew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem describing the beauty of Tony Stark</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tony Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man, The Avengers, or Tony Stark/Iron Man!</p><p>Originally posted on my FF.Net account on March 3rd, 2013.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His scent is of exotic pink lotus petals that are enveloped in golden amber and blended with creamy sandalwood.</p><p>He has short, downy soft chocolate brown hair.</p><p>He has big, beautiful deep brown eyes.</p><p>He has velvety, succulent light pink lips that taste like whiskey.</p><p>Tony Stark: The Most Seductive Hero in the World!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>